


Domain

by silver_drip



Series: Treasures of Asgard [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Tony Stark, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki adjusts to his new life as crown prince and as Hela's son.





	Domain

To say Loki’s fortunes had changed would be an understatement. In the span of a week he went from a relic to be used and discarded to crown prince—And all that had happened in between was just as chaotic. 

He had gone from having no parents, to murdering his father by blood, murdering his father by adoption, and now to having a mother he’d only just met. 

As for Frigga, the woman who had lied and said she was his mother, she was banished from Asgard and back in Vanaheim. Good riddance. He would no longer be poisoned by her false comfort that only served to keep him under Odin’s thumb, not that it much mattered now that Odin was dead. 

Loki looked himself over in the mirror. His dark hair and pale skin was not another cruel jape on Odin’s part. He resembled his mother, marking him as her son. He had pulled his glamour up as soon as Hela released his powers from the All-Force. Hela had not commented, and Loki was thankful for that. 

The spell Odin had placed on all of Asgard to forget Hela had been reversed. She had spent all day in the throne room accepting fealty. 

Now it was evening and they were to eat together. Loki dreaded the inevitable awkwardness. 

He stared at the mirror, looking for any flaws in his appearance. He was wearing his best formal armor, black and green—Like Hela’s. Was that something he’d followed suit in without even realizing it. Was his preference for the colors born with him? 

Then there were the gold accents—No doubt influenced by Odin. He felt the urge to tear them off, but refrained. When things settled down he’d take care of the minor eye-sore. 

Loki took in a deep breath, centering himself. This was nothing compared to all the times Odin berated him. 

He left his chambers and with every step he took to the smaller dining room meant for just the family, his tension eased. He just had to remind himself of the way she’d looked at him when she realized he was her son. 

In all his years, no one had looked at him with such a soft gaze. 

Hela was already in the dining room. She looked guarded. Loki had worn the same expression many times in his life. 

They were both silent as he took a seat across from him. 

“You have your father’s fine facial features,” she commented. 

Loki’s hands balled into fists. “I tricked Laufey-King into coming to Asgard then I killed him.” He probably should have timed the confession better, to when he had a safer standing in her court.

Hela smiled, idly playing with her goblet. “Regicide twice over. Should I be worried?” 

Loki cracked a grin. It was fragile with just a dash of hope. “I think not. Laufey-King was a means to an end. Odin was… Odin.” 

Hela laughed. “I must thank you on both counts. Laufey was a good husband, but boring. And killing Odin released me from my banishment.”

Loki raised his drink. “I’m happy to help.” They chuckled.

From there the conversation became easy. For once, Loki didn’t feel like an outsider on Asgard.

*

An Einherjar and a skeletal ghoul (one of Hela’s deceased warriors) stood guard in front of Thor’s chambers. They moved out of Loki’s way without him having to say anything. It was refreshing. Usually he’d have to explain himself at every turn if he wanted the guards to allow him into a cordoned off area. 

Loki knocked, but there was no response. He could sense Thor inside though. Loki opened the door, spotting Thor on his couch, a keg of mead at his side. He was holding his stein aloft and his eyes were glazed.  

He was in an unpleasant state. That neither pleased or annoyed Loki. At this point he was no longer disappointed by Thor’s many failings. If Odin had ever seen Loki in that sort of state—No, that didn’t matter anymore. 

“Brother,” Thor called out. It was a title that Loki still clung to despite the years he’d spent in Thor’s shadow. He’d tried to distance himself from it now, to distance himself from a reminder of the lies that tainted his life.

“Thor.” Loki nodded while taking a seat across from him (after removing a pair of dirty slacks from it). 

“Why have you turned Asgard over to Hela? This is not what father would have wanted.” 

_ I care not for that liar’s wishes, _ was on the tip of Loki’s tongue, but he refrained. 

“She is an outsider, Loki. We must join forces to defeat her,” Thor begged, his words slurring. 

Loki scoffed. “A foolish notion. How do you propose we do that? You are mortal, Hela mentioned she destroyed Mjolnir, and she is my mother. Why would I turn against her?”

“Exactly! She’ll let her guard down in front of you! You must steal Gungnir and undo the spell you cast on me!” Thor’s eyes were glossy with tears and drunkenness. He was clutching his stein tightly.

“Your lack of understanding of magic somehow still startles me, despite years of seeing that shortcoming in you.” Thor reeled backwards, spilling his mead. “The magic I used on you was not my own, but the All-Force. Asgard has accepted her. Even if I had Gungnir I wouldn’t be able to reverse the spell.” 

Thor furrowed his brow. “If the All-Force is based on the acceptance of the people, how were you able to use it?” 

Loki breathed in through his clenched teeth. “Odin made your actions clear to the people, and Frigga announced me as regent-king. Is it so hard for you to understand that Asgard would accept me?”

Thor floundered. “I meant—I merely wished to say that,” Thor paused, “you never showed interest in the throne before.”

Anger boiled in his chest. “If you truly thought that and considered me your brother you would have stopped your friends from saying I was envious of you since Odin announced you were to be coronated a decade ago.” He kept his voice flat, not wanting to show weakness. 

Thor smiled warmly, but Loki could only see willful ignorance. “They were merely jesting!”

“They spread the rumor far and wide—And do you think they were jesting when they went against my word as regent-king to bring you out of the banishment Odin decreed? They would have never gone against the All-Father directly. They had no respect for me, only for you.” 

“They are your friends,” Thor tried, but Loki could tell he didn’t quite believe that. “What will happen to them now? I saw them in the dungeons.” 

“That is for Hela to decide.”

“Surely she will listen to you. She is your,” he seemed to struggle, “ _ mother _ .” 

“True,  _ uncle _ ,” Thor winced, “but we are still new to each other. She trusts me with matters of explaining all that has changed in her absence, but she is not new to rulership. The decision would be her own.”

“Please, Loki, for the love you hold for me, try to stay her hand.” 

Loki’s kept himself from shouting. “Do you fear having no friends? As someone who never had a true one I must admit it is lonely.”

Thor looked close to crying. “They are your friends and citizens of Asgard. They saw the folly of your plan to destroy Jotunheim. You can not let her execute them. All life is sacred.”

Loki let out a laugh that was more of a bark. “All life is sacred, you say? When had this new notion enter your warrior mind?” Loki leaned forward, his smile tight. “Are you to be a vegetarian now? Shall I have all your leathers and furs thrown out?” 

He could tell Thor was trying to hold back his anger. It was a new look on him and poorly hidden. “Please do not jest. My banishment has changed me for the better.”

“Oh, then why are you so against our new queen? She was banished too. If you could get  _ better _ ,” the word felt wrong on Loki’s tongue, “then why can’t she?”

“She declared war on Asgard! She has no right to the throne!” Thor slammed his stein down, spilling more mead. 

“Odin married her to Laufey-King to unite their realms! She grew too strong for him to control! He decided to have another child, one he could manipulate, to inherit the throne instead! Do you really think the only reason Odin banished you was because you brought war to our realm? You acted against him! He only chose you because you’re his mirror image! He knew he could further his ideals by whispering in your ear until only his words were left in your mind!”

“How can you speak so ill of father?! He could have killed you—”

“Hah! Instead he raised me on stories of how monsterous the Jotuns are! He told me I was dishonorable for using magic—He insured that I would always hate myself!” The urge to claw at his sides was nearly suffocating, but he would no longer let Odin cause him pain. Loki had ended him and swore not to let his ghost haunt him. 

Thor stared at the low table between them. “If only I had not attacked the Jotuns, all would have not been lost had I had a more leveled head.” 

Loki nearly rolled his eyes.“You have always been a fool, Thor. Surely you’re not surprised it cost you the throne.” Thor didn’t respond. Loki stood, smoothing down his clothes. “Queen Hela does not wish to kill you, but she will if you stoke the fires of rebellion. If you pledge loyalty to her and accept her as queen for all to see, she will return your godhood.” 

Thor didn’t respond, tears racing down his cheeks. 

Loki felt no sympathy for him. 

“What all is in this for you?” Thor asked as Loki turned to leave. 

He paused in thought. Without looking back at him, he answered, “A parent that doesn’t lie to me.”

*

“He held you back,” Hela declared at the end of their meal. It had been over a week since Loki spoke to Thor, but he wasn’t worried. “The glamour he put on you not only hides your skin, but stifles your magic.” 

Loki refrained from shifting awkwardly. He still wore the glamour. He didn’t want to admit how the very thought of showing his ‘true’ skin made him feel sick. He could tell she was about to ask.

“I was raised on tales of the Jotuns being monsters. To show my skin…” 

Hela laughed, but it was bitter. “Odin loved his secrets, didn’t he? He was half-Jotun.” Loki gave her a startled look. She rolled her sleeve up, showing faint raised lines like those of the Jotuns. Her gaze softened as she looked at Loki. “I shall disseminate this information and outlaw words ill-spoken about the Jotuns.” 

Loki’s heart clenched. Never before had anyone tried to stop the harsh words that rained down on Loki at every step. Thor had always claimed he was being sensitive, Odin ignored him, and Frigga said they’d only been teasing. “How is it that you’re already a better mother than the woman who’d raised me for the majority of my life?” 

“I am not afraid to act on the truth.” Her response was pithy, yet comforting. “If you wish to maintain you disguise I can take away Odin’s spell and help you build one of your own.”

“I would… like that.” Why did he suddenly feel so embarrassed? 

Hela smiled softly. “I have much to teach you, my son.” 

Loki’s heart warmed. 

*

Loki felt the sort of exhaustion that he was once lied to about. Odin had said using all his reserves of magic would stunt his magical growth, now Loki knew it was the opposite. He had to push his magic to the limit if he ever wanted to be better. 

Working with Hela—his  _ mother _ —was a breath of fresh air. She teased him sometimes, yet held none of the venom Loki was used to. She didn’t degrade him for not being as good as her at magic, only promised to teach him more, to lift him up where all others had tried to beat him down. 

Loki had gone to Thor one more time to talk about him pledging allegiance to Hela, but he was at the bottom of another stein and wouldn’t hear it. Loki ordered the servants to no longer give him alcohol. He would get through Thor’s thick head. 

The people had mostly accepted Hela’s rule, but they wished to see their favorite prince, to see that he was well. 

A few were starting to whisper about trying to free him. Loki wouldn’t allow blind loyalty to Thor to once again ruin things. He needed to find a way to further solidify that Loki supported her. They knew he was her son, but not all believed that. Twice he’d been approached in hopes of him freeing Thor and starting a rebellion. They met a bloody fate.

Loki wouldn’t risk his new peace and joy being upended. 

He brought his worries to the only one he could think of, his mother. 

“I have seen the unrest,” Hela said while stretching. He could tell she’d only used part of her magical reserves while Loki, on the other hand, had used all of his. Someday he’d be as strong as her. “If Tony would get off his tail perhaps they would be cowed.” 

Loki had only caught glimpses of the dragon since his arrival. He seemed to walk the halls in a daze from time to time. They didn’t speak, but Tony gave him devilish smiles with razor sharp teeth. He was always in his Aesir form, but could never be mistaken for one. He radiated power that was almost intoxicating. 

Hela drank from a goblet that a servant had delivered. Loki swooshed his around in the cup. 

“How did you come upon a dragon? I was taught they all are asleep waiting for Ragnarok.” 

Hela looked at him with confused blue eyes before speaking. “I didn’t find Tony, he was always here.” Loki cocked his head to the side. “I rule Asgard, but he is the one who owns it. He made a pact with our ancestors. He would allow them to live on his land and he’d protect them for outside forces, in return they were to go out and conquer, to bring the spoils of war to him as tribute.” 

Loki’s mouth gaped. He was at a loss for words. 

“Loki, all of Asgard and those that live on it are all his, we’re his hoard.” Hela set down her drink, looking contemplative. “He was absent when I was banished. I do not know when he was to come back, but when he did he would have killed Odin for not having built up enough tributes in his absence. Without me Odin wouldn’t be able to keep up with Tony’s demands. Tony would kill him because of it. It was the only thing that helped kept me sane during my banishment.” 

“Odin really was a fool,” Loki remarked. 

Hela nodded. “He forgot his place and thought himself stronger than a dragon. Calling him a fool is an understatement.” Hela let out a barely audible sigh. “He is not happy with me. I shouldn’t have called him back to Asgard until I had a proper tribute.” She ran a hand through her black hair. “I was uncertain of the forces Odin had accumulated in my absence though.” Loki was still trying to digest what she’d said. “I need Asgard to be firmly in my grasp before I set out to gather riches. Tony is unhappy, but…” Hela gave Loki an appraising look. “He has expressed interest in you though. Perhaps if you were to speak to him,” she let her words trail off. 

“Why would he be interested in me? I’m just the prince that lived in Thor’s shadow,” he said in a moment of self-hate. 

“What interest would a being as old as time have in a bull-headed warrior? Thor is below his notice, but the God of Mischief? Now that’s piques his interest.” Hela leaned forward. “I won’t say anymore on the matter,” Hela grinned cheekily, “other then you are his type.” 

Loki blinked then felt his face heat-up with a blush. 

“And if you don’t like his advances,” she shrugged, “you can always freeze his cock off.”

*

Loki felt wrong-footed, for all the fanfare one would assume a prince would garner, not once had someone been interested in him more than Thor. For a  _ dragon _ , a being of legend and power, to want to see him was nearly mind-boggling.

As Hela instructed, he went to the Vault to find him. A door that hadn’t been present before was all the way in the back. Jewels were encrusted in it and it was larger than even the Destroyer. Loki could feel heat coming from beyond it. He strengthened the cooling spells on his newly crafted glamour. 

He sent a pulse of magic, requesting entrance. The door opened in response. A wave of heat made his skin crawl, but was easily ignored. 

Where the Vault had held items of power the spacious room was covered in finery, jewels, and rarity. Tony was curled up on a large fire, his honey-brown eyes hooded and focused on Loki. To the side was a hot spring and opposite that was an assortment of furs and pillows. 

The fire dimmed to hot coals. Tony raised his head. “Your magic has grown,” Tony said, startling Loki.

“I am under proper tutelage now. I’m not being held back anymore.” There was no bitterness in Loki’s voice, just excitement for the future. 

“Good, I don’t like the idea of the future head of Asgard’s army being weak.” Tony transformed into his Aesir form, walking to Loki. Loki refrained from telling him he had no interest in the throne, but perhaps that would change now that he was no longer looked down upon.

“Odin never told us about you. That you are the one who truly rules Asgard.” 

“I wouldn’t say that I ‘rule’ it,” Tony said while putting his hand on Loki’s lower back and leading him towards the pillows and furs. “It’s just mine.”

“But if push came to shove you’d have the final say in how Hela rules.” 

Tony’s nose scrunched up as he sat down on a pillow. “Why would I care how she rules? The Aesir commoners die in the blink of an eye. So long as Hela adds to my hoard, I don’t care about much else.” 

Loki sat beside him, tilted slightly so that they were facing each other. “I must admit that all my life I was told there was no greater position than King of Asgard. To shuck aside such a coveted role is a lot to take in.” 

Tony chuckled. “Being king would mean having to deal with petty squabbles and making sure no one was cheating on their taxes.” Tony waved his hand. “No thank you.” 

“If you find such things irksome, why does treasure keep your interest?” It was a simple question, yet pulled a laugh from Tony.

“You don’t know much about dragons, do you?” he asked without mockery. Loki didn’t feel himself bringing up his defenses. It was a close thing though. 

“Odin spread the story that dragons would only awaken during Ragnarok,” Loki repeated from his talk with Hela. 

Tony scoffed. “I guess that made sense to him. It would have been like Ragnarok if I’d come back to Odin having no offerings for me. I don’t know where he suddenly got the delusion that he was better or stronger than me. He was setting up Asgard for me just to kill all the Aesir and replace them with those that would properly bring me treasure. You’re lucky Hela has a silver tongue.” 

Loki couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “I’ve been accused of the same. Now I know where I get it from.” 

Tony nodded. “It must have skipped Odin’s generation,” he said dryly. Loki let out a huff of a laugh. “But as to why dragons like treasure? We used to war against each other for it. It was sport at first, but was too destructive. The power of our domains meant countless lives and worlds were destroyed, then it took too long for new civilizations to be born and advance enough to create our comforts. We dragons don’t build. We take.” 

“Somehow, I’m not surprised.” Loki leaned back, another pillow keeping him propped up. “What do you mean by domains?” 

Tony grinned, showing his sharp teeth. His fingers curled into claws, but it looked unconsciously. Loki was still on alert though. 

“Do you think we’re feared just because we can breathe fire? Many other beings can. No, what makes dragons scary is our domains.” Tony leaned closer to him. His eyes were unnaturally bright. “You may think chaos is your domain, but it is merely just a construct you can influence slightly. Thor may use lightning to attack someone, but the dragon with the domain over electricity could destroy all worlds with just one bolt.” 

Loki was taken aback. “What is…”

“Mine?” Tony leaned more into his space. Loki felt warm, and it wasn’t because of the bright coals. There was something intoxicating about Tony, about the power a dragon had. “I’m surprised you can’t sense it. You’re the God of Mischief. It could be argued that you pull on my domain.” Tony’s hand met his own, giving it a squeeze then drifting upwards. “My domain is chaos. Everytime your mischief creates chaos, it is a prayer in my name.” Tony’s hand cupped Loki’s face, sharp claws pressing, but not piercing his skin. “My Loki, we are very much alike. You tailor the chaos while others are swept up in your tricks, spinning around as you pull their strings.” Their lips met. Loki took in a stuttered breath. “We’re the same contradiction—Chaos that is controlled.” 

Their kiss depend. Loki felt himself falling with only Tony’s touch keeping him sane. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be the last post in this series, unless someone has an idea that sparks my interest ;) Let me know!


End file.
